


i missed you

by samhwiwho



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love onibugi too, seonho loves onibugi hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: seonho misses his hyung a little bit too much.





	i missed you

yoo seonho, known as the trainee who is very affectionate, is missing one of his hyungs and is making his own way how to cope up. unfortunately, he couldn't do anything because the hyung that he is missing is currently preparing for their comeback. yoo seonho couldn't see his favorite onibugi, kim jonghyun. 

"hyung, i miss you~" he whines over the phone. 

jonghyun chuckles, "seonho-ya, you're calling me every hour. how can you miss me again after an hour?" 

it's true, seonho calls jonghyun (or if it is jonghyun who is recording and not answering his phone after some ring, he calls minki or dongho) every hour and says the same thing as his greeting. but it doesn't help seonho. it doesn't make things easier for him. he wants to see his jonghyun hyung. he wants to hug him and stay like that for a good five minutes. he wants to talk to jonghyun in person and see the elder smile that brightens seonho's day and embarass the sun for not shining as much as jonghyun shines. he just wants to see him. ahh, what did seonho do to deserve this kind of torture?

"hyung, are you almost done with recording? can i come? can i see you? hyung?" there is urgency and pleading in seonho's voice. he heard jonghyun let out a small sigh and said, "yes. meet me later." 

 

to say that seonho did not panic when jonghyun said yes, it would be a lie. he ramaged through his pile of clothes at his room, mixed and matched some but nothing satisfies his taste. in the end, he chose a white shirt and gray hoodie, matching his black sweatpants. he wants to be in his best state when meeting his favorite hyung but he doesn't want to be a show off or jonghyun will get awkward again with him and everything will be back to square one for him. ugh, he doesn't want that horror to come back. not anymore. never.

he also may or may not arrived early to the said meeting place. he wants to be early. but this early. he just wants to see jonghyun walking about the cafe, in a hooded jacket looking around for his figure. he just wants to witness how cute jonghyun is, although a bit awkward, walking with the crowd of briskly walking people. (he is just so whipped.) 

after a few minutes (almost an hour, duh) of waiting, he finally sees a familiar figure, in a gray hoodie, same as his, wearing a black cap, entering the cafe. jonghyun raises his head to look around, to look for seonho and the younger simply raised his hands in a respectly manner. 

jonghyun walked towards seonho with his head facing the floor, hiding the small smile from seonho in which seonho pouted.

"hyung, i missed you so much." the chick confessed as soon as jonghyun sitted. 

"stop it," jonghyun chuckles lowly, and oh my god, seonho always wanted to see him chuckle in real life and not just on the phone! it was the cutest thing ever! he could probably just live his life listening to jonghyun chuckle and giggle and laugh. 

seonho is now the happiest man living. he finally got to see his hyung after a long time, he heard his onibugi hyung chuckle and it was the cutest, and he finally got to see kim jonghyun, the awkward trainee he knew 5 months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss the both of them and so this happened. i did my best :---)


End file.
